Clarkson and Amberly, a Night to Remember
by Fairytoto1
Summary: King Clarkson is known as being cruel and cold, but that doesn't apply to the love of his life, Queen Amberly. A one shot about a date for the two of them.


Another rebel attack. This time in Midston.

" Maxon did you-" I start to call before I remember he isn't in the office with me. I had given him the night off to have a date with one of his selected members. I hoped for his sake that it was Lady Kriss or Lady Celeste. Lady Elise would do as well, I suppose. Really, anyone but that 5 would work.

I try to focus for another 20 minutes on the report in front of me, but it was a futile effort. Starvos could always look it over and give me a summary on it though.

"Henry." I call to my butler who was standing outside.

" Yes Your Majesty." Henry answered bowing slightly.

"Please have the kitchen send up a variety of deserts, champagne and 2 place settings to the third floor lounge by 7:30." I instruct.

Henry glances at his watch realizing that there were about 10 minutes to get everything set up. I flicked my hand slightly, and he left quickly.

We were in love, but we had so many fights and arguments over the past few weeks. Our differences of opinions were to be expected, but it wasn't pleasant. I knew what Amberly wanted, but I can't imagine that happening.

Anyway, I wanted to use this night to remind my Love how much she meant to me.

* * *

"Love, are you here." I called as I walked into Amberly's office.

"Where else would I be?" Amberly asked with a small smile. My goodness she looked radiant. Her soft red dress looked beautiful against her golden skin.

"The women's room."

"Well, obviously I'm not." Amberly laughed, her pearly white teeth showing. We must've been married 25 years ago, but it was scary how much I was still wrapped around her finger.

"Are you doing anything important?" I came closer to look at the documents she was reading over. It was something about decorating the palace for Christmas.

"No, nothing that can't wait." She said, removing the glasses she sometimes wore now when reading.

"Well then, I believe there are some deserts on the third floor lounge, that have 2 place settings." I helped her stand up.

"Oh is that so?" She asked as I took her arm.

"Well it's 7:32 so it should be."

We walked up the 3 flights of stairs in silence. But we still somehow managed to have a thousand conversations. I looked at her lovely face, her bright eyes, and darker features.

"I hope Natalie is okay." Amberly said shocking me form my thoughts.

"Yes, what a absolutely horrid thing to happen. Those damn rebels need to know where to draw the boundaries. There's no need to murder an innocent child." I exclaimed, speaking louder with very syllable. Amberly put her arm on my chest, an action she knew soothed me.

" Clarkson, just- forget I ever mentioned it. I don't want you to get worked up."

"Yes, well then we're here." I motines in to the room.

"I've only been living here for 25 years, I think I know where the rooms I the palace are." Amberly said rolling her eyes playfully

"44 years. I win." I said rather smugly. Amberly laughed again, a sound that I will never hear enough of. Sometimes it's hard to belive how someone wonderful, birthed someone so disappointing.

We slowly walked over to the table set up for us. Looks like Henry got everything done in time. He's a good chap, I should really give him a raise.

"Can you make your plate yourself? Or do you want me to do it." I asked already knowing the answer. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, like it was the most obvious hing in the world.

I quickly put some Puff Pastries, and Chocolate covered Strawberries on a plate for Amberly. I passed it to her, before loading my plate up with strawberry tarts.

"You and your strawberry tarts. Don't you ever get enough of them?"

"No."

" You should go a month without them, that way there'd actually be some left for the others at the holiday party." Amberly said, challenging me.

"Or you could just tell the chef to make more, instead of those revolting Salmon tartare." I offered.

"People love those." She said.

"No, they really don't, they just don't want to be rude." I explained. "Really, when people eat them, do they ever seem to enjoy them."

"Yes, well sometimes, mostly- alright no." Amberly finally admitted. "I'll see what I can do." She promised.

"See? Problem solved."

"Not with the way you eat them. You'll just end up eating 12 instead of 7." Amberly rolled her eyes.

"If you say so."

I absentmindedly ate a strawberry tart. While Amberly busied herself with a swan shaped Puff Pastry. She looks like she's considering something.

"Clarkson, about the selection." Amberly's serious tone of voice was a change from her previous playfulness. "Do you really belive America can't be queen. Maxon loves her, he really does, and I want him to be happy."

"Can we not talk about this tonight." I huff impatiently.

"No, it needs to be discussed eventually. The conviction is coming up, and it's one of the last times they will be presented to the public before Maxon makes his decision. Lady America inspired people with her last speech, they see something in her. So does Maxon." Amberly swallowed once, as if getting up the courage to say something. I watched her rather curiously. I know she promised herself she would stay out of the selection process. "If she is on her best behavior at the convicting, than You will allow Maxon to marry her."

I considered Amberly's words carefully. While I wanted the best for Illéa, and I doubted that the 5 would be the best, she would probably make it so Maxon isn't brooding. And an happy compliant Maxon, is a lot easier to work with than a sad, dour, compliant. She was awfully popular with the public, and I suppose if she could prove her behavior changed.

"Fine, but if she puts one toe out of line, or script than she will not win." I said forcefully.

"Of course Clarkson." Amberly's smile was enough for me to feel good about my decision.

"I don't want to argue Amberly."

"I know, just consider what's best for everyone, including your son." Amberly gently put one hand on top of mine.

"Well then. Are the plans for Christmas done?" I asked.

"Of course, the wreaths should arrive within a week, and the cooks are working on gingerbread houses." Amberly brightened, obviously happy to be in a different topic.

I watched as she finished her desert and helped her up for her chair. With one hand across her waist, I guided her over to the small couch in the center of the lounge.

"I love you Amberly." I said holding her close.

"I know Clarkson. I know." Amberly said snuggling into my chest.

I leaned down and kissed her. So passionately and hard.

I had missed her so much these passed weeks. We fought and had stupid spats over the selection, and Maxon, the girls, and so many other things. But I knew that in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter, I loved her, and she loved me. At the end of the day that is all that matters.


End file.
